role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
No-Face
No-Face (カオナシ Kaonashi, lit. Faceless) is a lonely spirit and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality No-Face is a lonely spirit who begins to follow Chihiro after having developed an interest in her sincerity. His vocabulary consisted of grunts and moans as opposed to coherent words. Not knowing much about the Bathhouse or about other spirits in general, No-Face learned by example and adapted to his surroundings. Exposed to the corruptive thoughts and greed of the workers, he quickly grew to encompass their personalities, hoping that his endeavor to be like those around Chihiro would eventually garner her affection for him. While this ultimately brought upon the opposite effect, Chihiro was somewhat true to No-Face after she invited him and accepted help from him. No-Face becomes obsessed with Chihiro, and wants her to see her and her only. He becomes extremely volatile after being fed the Unnamed River Spirit's emetic dumpling by Chihiro, and, while fleeing from the obviously now-hostile spirit, she calls out to him twice to follow her. She accepts him as a co-journer into the train ride on her way to Zeniba's cottage in Swamp Bottom after he calms down and is out of the Bathhouse. At this stage, No-Face is no longer aggressive and is quite docile, even obeying Chihiro's orders, like "sit" and "behave yourself." As a monstrous, out-of-control being, No-Face exhibited all the negative traits of those it had swallowed (most significantly, Aogaeru), becoming a brash, arrogant, loud and selfish creature whose obsession with Chihiro proved troubling for everyone around it. Towards the end of the film No-Face meets with Zeniba, another witch who works alone, in contrast to Yubabawho runs her bathhouse with a complex hierarchy. Perhaps attempting to match the rules of the new tiny society, No-Face starts spinning and knitting and appears proficient in that. Happy with his new environment, he accepts Zeniba's proposal to stay with her as an apprentice. History Backstory No-Face was first introduced standing on the bridge watching a rushing Chihiro and Haku, who were, at the time, trying to avoid any spirits from persecuting her for being a human. He subsequently disappeared and reappeared again on the bridge the morning after, watching a passing Chihiro with fascination. No-Face is not seen as a major character until he is let into The Bathhouse by a considerate Chihiro, who worried that No-Face would get wet out in the rain (and because she thought he was a customer). He emerged again next to the Foreman, stealing a Bath Token for Chihiro. Apparently happy that she thanked him, No-Face subsequently stole more tokens, but was ultimately rejected by Chihiro, who told him that she only needed one. Disheartened, No-Face disappears, leaving the tokens to fall to the floor. While the rest of the workers celebrated after the leave of the Unnamed River Spirit, No-Face was seen sitting in a corner, watching as the workers fought and argued for leftover gold on the ground. Learning that gold was important, No-Face baited an unsuspecting Aogaeru to come closer to him when the latter was digging for gold in the middle of the night, swallowing the frog spirit and gaining his corruptive properties soon after. With the negative qualities in Aogaeru reflecting in him, No-Face demanded a luxurious bath from the workers, throwing magically-conjured gold to the workers in the process and becoming larger by ingesting large amounts of food. With his assumed large amount of wealth No-Face became a sensation with the workers who constantly begged for tips from him. After witnessing Chihiro reject his offering of gold, No-Face dropped the gold onto the ground in despair, forcing greedy workers to fight for a piece. Angered in assuming that a worker insulted him, No-Face swallowed another two people, as his true nature is revealed to the horrified workers. He is next seen throwing a tantrum in a guest room, asking to see Chihiro. With his offering of gold rejected a third time, No-Face shows sadness when Chihiro mentions that No-Face could not give her "what she truly wants". After being fed the last of Chihiro's emetic dumpling from the unnamed river spirit, No-Face regurgitates everything he has eaten, returning to his timid self and following Chihiro to Zeniba's place, where he learns to knit and sew. As Chihiro leaves, No-Face is requested by Zeniba to stay and learn from her away from the negative influence of The Bathhouse. No-Face is last seen with Zeniba and her Hopping Lantern bidding Chihiro farewell as she flies off on Haku's back. Debut: The Faceless Phantom Walks Among Us At some point in recent times however, No-Face got lost from the spirit world and ended up in the real world; in where he got stuck at the city of Kyoto. For two weeks, No-Face was stuck in the city of Kyoto, slowly losing it and getting more aggressive, as it was reminding him of bad times...No-Face then struck out for some food on one night. It was the dead of night, being slightly past midnight. Activity was very low and only a few lights outside. The cold air breezed slowly and softly, the winds being cold still but gentle. At a shop, one janitor is cleaning up still, having to clean up on night duty. As the janitor finishes mopping though, there is an odd presence to be felt. The janitor shrugged it off however, feeling it was probably just the wind. As he leaves the shop however, something then can be seen fading in and out. The janitor turned around, having sworn he saw something lurking by. As he looked around though, there is nothing there it seems. He then turns around, heading out on his way. At that moment though, as he walks out onto the streets, a black apparation can then be seen floating from afar. The janitor looks out, now both alert and baffled. As he stands for a few moments, he then begins to walks faster. Only then at that moment, the black, shadowy apparition then appears in front of him, it's mask-like face staring into him. The janitor screams loud, and then flees the sight...the specter then nodded, then vanished. Following the next day, FlamingoMask, SquidMask, Unit 1 Cotton, Unit 2 Ayame ad Unit 4 Sagiri went out on a search for No-Face, to which FlamingoMask was the first to encounter him. Upon sneaking up on FlamingoMask and startling him, FlamingoMask then retaliated by firing a beam of light at No-Face, causing him to vanish and then reappear, smacking FlamingoMask aways. No-Face then became invisible and floated away to escape FlamingoMask; FlamingoMask (and then later SquidMask) then chased and followed No-Face at a park, where the three Units were also waiting to track him down. Once No-Face made himself visible to them, FlamingoMask then shot some light orbs at No-Face, but No-Face then floated out of the way in time, dodging. No-Faced looked at the five heroes below, seemingly confused about the ordeal. Decides to then fight back and summoned out a ton of flying gold pieces at the five heroes. Before FlamingoMask could even prepare to generate Flamingo Shield only then to get a lot by the flying pieces of gold, also hitting SquidMask in the eyes. Cotton got out here Robo Bazooka and then opened fire at No-Face. causing an explosion around him. Ayame then fired her energy arrows at No-Face, but they simply went through him. No-Face then blasted a stream of tar against Ayame, covering her in tar. Sagiri then got up and swung around her Dynamite Blade against him, but it didn't do much to him. No-Face then bit on Sagiri's blade with his mouth and then threw her away against a tree. FlamingoMask and SquidMask then got back into battle, with SquidMask spraying a stream of ink at No-Face. SquidMask then summoned electricity from his tentacles to shock No-Face but it didn't do much to him and No-Face then blasted pieces of gold and tar at SquidMask's face, temporarily blinding him. Suddenly, No Face is caught off guard by several sword slashes; a figure appears nearby, wearing a black kimono, and holding a MASSIVE sword, the man has blinding orange hair, and a scowl on his face. Ichigo then raised up his sword, before charging forward with surprising speed, despite the blade being bigger than his body; No-Face then shot a stream of tar from his mouth at Ichigo. Ichigo charged forward, disappearing before the tar hits him, and reappearing above No Face and slashing downward on him, followed up by FlamingoMask firing his Flamingo Beam against No-Face. Ichigo quickly followed up, gathering energy in the blade, before slashing it at No Face once more. No-Face then fell over down to the ground, defeated. Following his defeat, No-Face then staggered back a bit and surrendered, his mask expressing a look of sorrow and regret. No-Face then explained to the heroes that he was lost and didn't know what this place is or who they are, having been stuck here for two weeks now and as a result, was being more aggressive than usual. No-Face then also apologized for attacking the heroes. Ichigo then came closer to No-Face, not wanting to harm him and then took out his sword. Ichigo then placed the bottom of the sword against No-Face's mask slowly, before pulling it away, leaving a sort of stamp on his forehead, before a door opens up for No-Face to enter; Ichigo re-sheathed the sword, before motioning for No-Face to follow. No-Face then nodded and followed in. The two disappear, leaving behind the Units and the Shadowbloods. No-Face was then returned to his home in the Spirit World and all was right. Abilities * Emotion Adaptability: No-Face can feed off emotions of other people and can begin to feel emotions for himself. However, this also has a negative side effect, as it can drive him crazy (especially when it comes to greed). * Consumption: '''No-Face can ingest matter in all forms and can take on the physical and emotional traits of those he consumes. * '''Invisibility: '''No-Face can become invisible at will. * '''Intangibility: No-Face can become intangible at will. * Magical Conjuration Abilities: '''No-Face is capable of conjuring up magical material such as: ** '''Gold Creation: '''No-Face can create many small pieces of gold. He uses these to either pay or give to others as money. However, as genuine they look, they actually are truly pieces of mud made to look like gold. ** '''Tar Stream: '''No-Face can fire a thick, gooey sludge stream of black tar at opponents. ** '''Tar Globs: No-Face can also spit out thick and slimy balls of black tar at his opponents. * '''Strength: '''No-Face is very strong, being able to throw his opponents around like ragdolls and was a match even for both FlamingoMask and SquidMask. Trivia * No-Face's name in Japanese is "Kaonashi", which means "faceless" in Japanese. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Blue & Orange Morality Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Becoming Good Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Omnivores Category:Kaijin Category:Youkai Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)